Bowl Over
Bowl Over is a 1-vs-3 minigame found in Mario Party and Mario Party 2. Its name could a pun on the term "pull over" or "bowl someone over". The minigame itself is inspired by real bowling. Gameplay Mario Party In Mario Party, the game takes place inside a chapel with stained glass windows. The three players (who are the pins) must avoid being hit by a Green Shell, while the other player has to bowl and control the shell to knock over as many of the three players as possible. If the single player knocks over a normal pin, they'll get a coin. If the player's shell touches the sides or reaches the end of the lane without knocking over any pins, then Koopa Troopa leaves from the chapel and the game ends in a "Miss!". If a player's pin gets hit by the shell, the bowler will take three coins from the player. If all the pins are knocked over, the announcer will say "Strike!", which is the only time it is ever said. Mario Party 2 In Mario Party 2, there are some changes to the minigame; this time the game is set on top of a canyon during a sunset. The solo player must knock over all the opponents, and has a chance to throw a second shell. This variation has no side barriers, but the solo player will still lose if the shell goes off the path. In both versions, there are several variations on the bowling "lane" path, to increase playability. In the Mini-Game Coaster, the human player plays against the team of three. If even one CPU character is left standing after two throws, the player loses his/her life. Wario Bowl Over 2.png|Variation 1 Wario's_Bowling_2.png|Variation 2 Bowling_of_Wario_2.png|Variation 3 Controls Solo (1 Player) * Control Stick – Move Control Stick Left Or Control Stick Right * Control Stick – Spin Shell * A Button – Throw Shell Group (3 Players) * Control Stick – Direction * A Button – Jump In-game Text Mario Party * Game Rules – "Let's go bowling! The bowler uses Control Stick to aim the shell, while the people who are pins try to jump away." * Game Rules (Mini-Game Island) – "Go bowling with a Koopa Troopa Shell. Knock down the 3 bowling pin characters to clear the game." * Advice – "If the Koopa Troopa shell hits the edge of the lane, there's an electric shock, and the game ends." Mario Party 2 * Game Rules – "Go bowling with a Koopa shell! You win if you knock down all your bowling pin rivals. You get to bowl with 2 shells!" * Game Rules (Mini-Game Coaster) – "Bowl over your bowling pin rivals with the Koopa shell. Knock all three opponents down to clear the game." * Advice – "Bowling pin players should watch where the shell is spinning to, then try to get out of the way!" Videos Category:Minigames Category:Mario Party Minigames Category:Mario Party 2 Minigames Category:1-vs-3 Minigames